


Injury

by babel



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bullying, Family Dynamics, Gen, Vulcan Culture, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babel/pseuds/babel
Summary: Spock returns home from the Vulcan Learning Center with a bruise.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Injury

Spock sits very still, staring straight forward, his hands on the table in front of him, one cupped over the other. 

Sarek sits across from him, preparing for talks with three species who are seeking membership in the Federation. Every now and then, he glances up to see that Spock is still there. That he has not moved.

It has been three hours. The bruise on Spock's cheekbone has continued to bloom in that time. Amanda administered some anti-inflamitory gel when he first returned home from the Vulcan Learning Center, but Spock has refused further treatment. He also refuses to tell either parent how he got the bruise. Michael says she wasn't there when it happened, and so Sarek informed him that he may not go until he tells him what happened.

"There is no shame in your injury," Sarek had said, three hours ago. "But as your parents, we must know the cause of it."

Spock had said nothing. He still says nothing.

Amanda brings in dinner as evening approaches. She sets a bowl next to Sarek's work, a bowl next to Spock's folded hands. Michael is trailing after her, her wide eyes full of Human emotions which make Sarek uneasy, so he focuses on his work. He must understand entire histories of planets, he must understand how best to help his son; both duties weigh heavily and he cannot see his own suppressed emotions reflected on his daughter's face if he hopes to succeed.

"You need to eat," Amanda says to both of them before she and Michael leave. Amanda does not look back at them as she goes, but Michael does.

Spock does not move. Sarek scrolls through the data on his screen.

It has been three hours and twenty-three minutes when Spock says, "Father."

Sarek draws a slow breath, then looks up from his work. "Yes, Spock?"

"May I be excused to eat my dinner somewhere else?"

"Is there a logical reason why you cannot eat it here?"

Spock's brow furrows and his eyes shift away for a moment. Then, he straightens. "Is there a logical reason why I should stay to eat here instead of the dining room?"

"Yes." Sarek tilts up his chin, directs all of his focus on his son. "As a parent, I have the responsibility of looking after your wellbeing as long as your brain is still developing. I cannot do that if I do not know what threatens your wellbeing."

Spock is very still, and Sarek thinks he might go silent again. 

Instead, he says, "You know what threatens my wellbeing. It is not something that can be resolved."

Evening bells ring from a temple only just within the range of Vulcan hearing, yet it fills the silence between them.

"I cannot change all of Vulcan for you, Spock," Sarek finally says. "Yet I should like to know the name of the individual who harmed you today."

Spock raises an eyebrow, and in his careful monotone, he says, "I do not understand your reason, Father. You will do nothing about it."

Sarek can hear the defiance. He has never been sure how to respond to it.

"I have given you my reason for wishing to know, whether or not you believe I will act on that information. What is your reason for refraining from telling me?"

The muscles in Spock's jaw tense. "It was the youngest son of Captain T'alek." He pauses. "May I go to the dining room?"

Gradually, Sarek bows his head. "You may."

Spock stands, takes his bowl, and leaves. Within a few minutes, Amanda sweeps back into the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Tell me," she says, arms folded.

"It would seem there was an altercation with a child from a family who has been closely tied to mine for many generations. I believe you have met Captain T'alek."

"Yes, I remember. Is she currently onworld?"

"I believe so."

"Then we will meet with her."

Sarek flattened his hands against the surface of the table. "That will be complicated."

"I'm sure it will."

"It would be better if I were to speak with her alone."

"Because I'm Human?"

"Yes."

Amanda narrows her eyes. Her expression is very much like Spock's when she is angry with him. "Then it will just have to be complicated, Husband. I am going."

It would not be logical to continue arguing with her beyond such a statement. She will not be moved.

"Very well. I will contact her."

* * *

"I am aware of the conflict between our sons," T'alek says. 

It has been several days since Sarek first contacted her. The bruise on Spock's cheekbone has faded, but he remains more quiet than usual when he is home.

Sarek opens his mouth to speak, but it's Amanda who says, "What do you plan to do about it?"

T'alek looks briefly at Amanda, then back to Sarek. "It is not uncommon for Vulcan children to fail to suppress violent impulses at their age, particularly when there is... provocation."

"Are you saying that Spock initiated an argument with your son?" Sarek asked.

"Not per se."

"Then what," Amanda consonants are over-enunciated, unnaturally restrained, "are you saying?"

Again, T'alek only looks at Amanda for a moment before she says to Sarek, "A Human could not understand."

Sarek arches an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand either. What provoked the altercation?"

"Vulcan children should not be exposed to the emotions of other species. It is harmful to their development. It is challenging enough with a fully Human girl, but a half-Human is... another issue entirely. My son cannot be blamed for a natural reaction."

Amanda smooths her hands against her skirts. "And you think the fact that his mother won't even look a Human in the eye to speak with her has something to do with his bigotry against my son?"

T'alek does not look away from Sarek. "I believe your wife is having an... emotional reaction."

"I have not begun to have an emotional reaction, Captain T'alek." Amanda straightens. "Your son will stay away from my son. He will never touch my son again. If my son returns home with a bruise from your son again, then you will experience what happens when I have an emotional reaction." She doesn't wait for a response she knows won't come. "Excuse me. I will wait for you outside, Husband."

T'alek stares forward, directly at Sarek, as Amanda leaves.

"I know that your family has always had close ties with Humans, Sarek," T'alek says. "However, I believe--"

"I am not interested in what you believe," Sarek says, evenly.

T'alek blinks at him. "We have known one another since childhood. Your family and mine have bonds which have been unbroken for centuries."

"It does not appear that our bonds will survive our generation, given the challenge my children apparently pose for your children by no greater fault than their existence."

"Sarek..." T'alek tilts her head slightly. "You have done damage to your family name. Other families have already distanced themselves from yours after you avoided your proper marriage in favor of this one. After you chose to have a half-Human child, to take in a Human foundling. After you chose to subject Vulcan children to their presence. There may come a day when your family no longer has any friends on this planet."

"So be it." Sarek bows and he joins Amanda, waiting outside in the early afternoon heat.

* * *

There are three species seeking membership in the Federation. Only one is a viable candidate, but Sarek finds himself lingering on the other two. Illogical. They are too turbulent. They must find peace among themselves before joining others.

There are times, since the attack on the Vulcan Learning Center that nearly killed Michael, that Sarek wonders if Vulcan would be accepted now. Surely, they would, yet he knows what arguments would come up. Too isolationist--verging on xenophobic--sometimes resulting in violence. There are wounds, deeply buried among their people, which have not healed, which they will not even acknowledge.

"Father."

Sarek looks up. He had been so engaged in his research that he hadn't heard Spock come to his doorway. He wonders how long he's been standing there.

"Yes, Spock?"

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Yes," Sarek says. "But come in."

Spock hesitates, but he sits in the chair where he sat for three hours a little over a week earlier. He swallows, not making eye contact with Sarek.

"Captain T'alek's son has been moved to another learning pod. I no longer see him at the Center."

"Ah. That is likely for the best."

"Did you..." Spock finally looks directly at his father. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

Sarek thinks of the two species who will be rejected from the Federation. He thinks of Michael, half dead in the rubble. He thinks of the doctor on the day Spock was born who sneered as the tiny infant began to cry for the first time.

Irrelevant. He has been working too long, or he would not allow his mind to wander.

"I did not have him moved."

"Then it's a coincidence," Spock says. He seems almost disappointed.

Sarek returns his attention to his work. "Perhaps."

After a few moments, Spock quietly leaves. Sarek looks up to watch him go. 

Sarek closes out of all the information--the histories, the documents, the heart-felt requests--regarding the two species who will be rejected. There is nothing to be done for them except the customary recommendations which their leaders will likely ignore. Perhaps, when their children are grown and wiser than their parents, they will develop beyond the troubles they face now.

He hopes to see it.


End file.
